


Caring for Weapons

by asario



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-26
Updated: 2016-05-26
Packaged: 2018-07-10 06:36:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6970171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asario/pseuds/asario
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dwalin never thought that he would let anyone touch his weapons.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caring for Weapons

Dwalin had never thought that someone touching his weapons – his war hammer and Grasper and Keeper – would fill him with anything other than a burning rage. Oh, some had touched them, of course, the most memorable being little Ori in Goblin Town, knocking goblins left and right as they fought for their lives. In that case, they were all far too concerned about running for their lives to worry about who had whose hands on their weapons. The other times that someone had touched his weapons who weren’t dwarflings had felt the kiss of his knuckle dusters.

All, that is, except Nori. The night that he noticed it was a rare quiet night, one where Nori had actually come to his rooms long before he was in bed. They had eaten the dinner that Nori had brought from a tavern he had been doing some reconnaissance in relative silence. Dwalin was exhausted, dealing with the demands of being Thorin’s Captain of the Guard finally catching up with him after the reclaiming of Erebor. He didn’t even have the energy to polish and sharpen his weapons, something that had been part of his nightly routine ever since he had been awarded his weapons.

He had been dozing off in his chair by the fire when he felt Nori’s hand touch the crown of his head lightly, fingertips dragging along the skin there. A contented sigh fell from his lips and he blinked up blearily at Nori.

“What is it?” he asked, his voice roughened from sleep.

“Nothing. Just rest here for now,” Nori had replied. For a moment, Dwalin was worried that meant that Nori would be leaving. Before he could protest that, say that he was more than capable of keeping Nori company, the Spymaster shushed him with a kiss to the top of his head. “I’m staying. This is the only place I seem to get any quiet these days.”

Eased by that comfort, Dwalin went back to his relaxed posture, not even glancing up when Nori reached past him. Grasper filled his sight as it was pulled across, but he didn’t even make a move to stop it. For a moment, he began to doze again, the familiar sound of a whetstone over a blade easing him deeper in sleep. And then he was sitting up, eyes wide and looking over at Nori. Nori, who was sitting on the floor by Dwalin’s feet, Grasper in his lap as he dragged the whetstone over the still sharp blade.

By now, he would have stolen Grasper back from anyone else, rapped his knuckles against their skull or tossed them out of his home. With Nori, all he felt was a warmth in his chest, a tug at his heart at the sight. He hadn’t realized that he had been staring until Nori spoke up.

“Is something the matter?” Nori asked, voice low and a little guarded. Dwalin’s eyes met his, noting the way Nori was starting to close up. That was the last thing he wanted.

“No, nothing. Just wanted to let you know you’re doing a good job, is all.” Nori looked suspicious, though that wasn’t too unusual. “Really. You’re doing it just the way I’d do it and that’s…good. It’s good.” Dwalin could see the relaxing of Nori’s shoulders at this and breathed his own sigh of relief.

“Well, as long as it’s good…” He trailed off and shifted so he could rest the back of his head against Dwalin’s knee, going right back to what he was doing. 

Dwalin was tempted to ask why – why Nori was just sitting here when normally all they would be doing is trying to get each other’s clothes off, why he was sharpening Grasper, why he was still there. But the feeling was too good to give up. Instead, he started running his fingers through Nori’s hair, eyes slipping closed. This was good, this was fine, and if there was a deeper meaning to this for either of them, he could worry about that when he was better rested.


End file.
